ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ewan Edwards
'''Ewan Edwards (Born June 26, 1986) is an English Professional Wrestler, best known for his work in FWA and FTW. Ewan is currently retired as an active competitor and makes rare appearances under Legend's Contract to the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance Early life Ewan Edwards is one of the few people in the wrestling industry today who can claim to be "Born Into the Business". For over a century the Edwards Family had dominated the independent wrestling circuit across Europe, Japan and Mexico. Over the years Ewan's ancestors had amassed a collection of over 1000 different championships and awards from across the wrestling world. Despite their great success in the industry, the Edwards family never achieved mainstream notoriety. Due to their less than perfect physiques and refusal to adopt elaborate gimmicks, Ewan's predecessors were not considered "Marketable" in the world of Sports-Entertainment. This fact made Ewan very bitter from an early age, as he felt it was a great insult to his family name. This would prove to be one of the greatest driving forces in Ewan's career, as he trained intensely under his Grandfather, Edward and his Father, Ian for most of his life, so that one day he might become the biggest name in professional wrestling and restore his family honour. At the age of 20, Ewan was discovered at an open tryout for the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance, and instantly signed to a full contract. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance A Debut To Remember Ewan made his in-ring debut on July 22, 2006 at one of FWA's most prestigious Pay-Per-View's, Mile High. A ten-man, over the top rope Battle Royal was held to crown the first-ever FWA Television Champion. Ewan entered the match ninth as a surprise participant and shocked the world by eventually going on to win the match by eliminating the odds-on favourite, Dmac. But this impressive debut attracted the attention of the returning FWA legend Jack Of Diamonds, who attacked Ewan after the match, leading to a bitter rivalry between the two which would wage for the weeks to come. Because of his instant championship status, Ewan skipped FWA's developmental show Smash and went straight to the company's flagship program Fight Night, where over the course of the months that were to follow, he racked up a series of impressive victories. Including decisive pinfalls over the young up and comer American Rebel, FWA Veteran Oblivion and in what many people considered an upset, top World Championship contender Jillian De Silva. The Royal Family By this point Ewan had earned himself one of the longest undefeated streaks in the history of the FWA, and in doing so, had earned the respect of FWA Legend and fellow Englishman, Hardware. Hardware was assembling a group of the most elite young talent in the world to form "Professional Wrestling's Royal Family", and Ewan had been selected to be his "Prince". So Ewan, along with Hardware, Jillian De Silva, Ashley O'Ryan, Thew Carvell and eventually Livewire formed a faction which in theory should have dominated the FWA, but for Ewan "The Royal Family" turned out to be more of a curse than a blessing, as his career suddenly took a sharp downward turn. Shortly after forming The Royal Family, Ewan was scheduled to defend the FWA Television Championship at Trial By Fire. His opponent was meant to be Jack Of Diamonds, but due to Jack's mysterious disappearance from the company, the match became a triple threat match between Ewan, the undefeated Gourika Giannopopoulis and Juvenile, a member of The Royal Family's rival faction, Empire X. Trial By Fire would mark Ewan's first career loss, and also, the beginning of Ewan's most memorable feud (with the winner of the match, Juvenile). Seeking a measure of retribution following his loss at the Pay-Per-View, Ewan stepped into the ring with Gourika once again, in a match which Edwards would lose, but the result was ultimately overshadowed by the aftermath. Following the match, Gourika struck Edwards in the throat with a steel chair, crushing his larynx and putting him out of action for several weeks. While Ewan was recouperating, The Royal Family was gradually dissolving. Hardware had retired, Jillian De Silva defected to rival stable The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen and a rift was gradually forming between the team of Thew Carvell and Ashley O'Ryan. Ewan saw that something needed to be done. So as soon as he was healthy, he took over the role of "King" of The Royal Family. The first step in Ewan's plan was to get another championship around his waist, and conveniently an opportunity presented itself. A Hardcore Open Battle Royal was held for the vacant FWA Hardcore Championship, and just like his debut Ewan entered the match as a surprise participant, survived the gruelling encounter and won the match. But this time, he did so by choking out his arch rival Juvenile with "London Dungeon". The battles between Ewan and Juvenile were some of the most intense the company had ever seen, and as a result FWA management decided to hold a final battle to see who was the best. They even created a brand new match for the occasion "Ladder In A Cage". On the night of the match, Juvenile had an altercation with FWA General Manager, Daniel Sinclair, who then declared that the match would become "All Or Nothing" The winner would become both Hardcore and Television Champion and the loser would be fired from FWA. After a long and gruelling match, which many called a Match Of The Year candidate, Juvenile was victorious and Ewan was forced to leave, with a standing ovation from the fans. Once Ewan was gone The Royal Family finally ceased to exist. Semi-Retirement In the months following Ewan's sudden departure from FWA, he was in a state of semi retirement. On several occasions, he tried to get his career back on track by working for a series of up and for coming new promotions. First, on the advice of his friend and mentor, Hardware, he agreed to join WP-World Fantasy Wrestling. But the challenge of promoting their first pay-per-view, New Era, proved to be too much, and the company closed before Ewan could even make an appearance. Shortly after this, Ewan became one of the first men signed to the roster of the new promotion Next Generation Wrestling. This promotion seemed to have high hopes for Ewan Edwards, scheduling him to face Chris Jericho in the first round of their World Championship Tournament at their debut show. But much like WFW, Next Generation Wrestling was forced to close before Ewan could debut. At this point, Ewan made a brief return to FWA he made only two appearances during this run with the company, one at Back In Business in 2007, competing in a fatal four-way, North American Championship Number One contenders match, against Mountain Rush, Sean Moore and his old nemesis Juvenile. Once again Juvenile got the better of Ewan Edwards in this match. His second appearance was at the following Fight Night, where Ewan and his tag-team partner Rodel Montanez, were defeated by the team of Mountain Rush and Nate Richardson. Ewan left the company once again, following several arguments with management. Full Throttle Wrestling Despite the failures and setbacks, Ewan was granted one last shot to get his career straightened out. At the request of his long time friend and student Thew Carvell, Ewan took a chance on one more new promotion, Full Throttle Wrestling. Edwards quickly rose to stardom in this company, instantly earning the ranking of Number One Heavyweight in FTW, thus earning himself a place in the tournament to crown the first ever FTW World Champion. Ewan progressed through the tournament with impressive victories over Ace Spencer, and Thew Carvell, as well as competing in various traingle matches, tag matches and four corners matches (including numerous victories over his later World Championship opponent Jason "Diamond Jay" Guerrieri) on his path to becoming FTW World Heavyweight Champion. But at FTW's first Pay-Per-View Boiling Point, Ewan finally received his first World Championship opportunity. It was "The Legacy" Ewan Edwards vs Jason "Diamond Jay" Guerrieri in a two out of three falls match to crown the first ever FTW World Heavyweight Champion. A match which Ewan won decisively, picking up the second fall via pinfall using "Cruel Britania" and the third fall via submission using "London Dungeon". Ewan lost his championship in controversial circumstances. In a title defence against Ravi Moon, the match ended with a simultaneous "Double Pinfall" Thus making the match a draw. Under normal convention the champion would retain, but instead FTW management chose to strip Edwards of the belt. Shortly after this occurred, FTW went out of business. A new champion was never crowned. Ewan was officially the first and last FTW World Heavyweight Champion. Ewan was (technically) undefeated in his FTW career. FWA: The Legacy Continues A Triumphant Return Following lengthy negotiations with the new management of Fantasy Wrestling Alliance, Ewan signed a new exclusive contract with FWA in October 2007. He made his in-ring return at Trial By Fire 2007, defeating fellow returning veteran AJ Hart in a Hart's Dungeon Submission Match, in the first round of a tournament for the newly created FWA X Championship. After consulting with FWA management Ewan decided to remove himself from the tournament after deciding that he should be competing for a higher championship. Ewan faced AJ Hart once again on the following episode of Fight Night in a First Blood Match, which Ewan once again dominated. Following this match AJ Hart was forced into retirement following a tryout match for WWE where he supposedly broke his neck, thus resulting in the premature end of another feud for Ewan Edwards. The Gold Standard Despite Ewan's feud with AJ Hart coming to an abrupt end Ewan was about to initiate an angle which would irreparably change the face of the FWA forever. On the Fight Night following Trial By Fire, Ewan interrupted a confrontation between Jillian De Silva and FWA North American Champion and newly crowned FWA World Champion Juvenile. Pointing out the fact that at the time they were the three biggest stars in FWA and yet they were still being overlooked at every turn - Ewan suggested that the three superstars form what would be one of the most dominant alliances in the history of the industry. There was no doubt that Ewan's old ally Jillian would be on board but to the shock of the entire wrestling world, Edwards' perennial nemesis Juvenile accepted "The Legacy's" invitation. As a gesture of good faith the World Champion, Juvenile quickly relinquished his North American Championship to Jillian De Silva and (unofficially) reactivated the FWA Television Championship which he bequeathed to the first TV Champion, Ewan Edwards. As the three champions stood side by side for the first time The Gold Standard was born. The newly formed faction would make an immediate impact, running roughshot over the top talent in FWA in the months that followed. Most notably it marked the resurgence of "The Legacy's" old dominance with consecutive tag-team victories over Thew Carvell and G-Rich, the FWA Tag Team Champions Vodka & Venom (Stu St.Clair and Ashley O'Ryan) amd a one on one exhibition victory over Juvenile. Match Of The Year Ewan's new found success seemed to also extend beyond the squared circle, as it came to public attention that Ewan had started dating Jillian De Silva. This didn't sit well with Jillian's former fiancee Anthony Jackson, and over the course of the following weeks a very bitter and public love triangle developed. (Secret transcripts of Ewan and Jillian's interactions became the most downloaded items on FWA.com). As one would expect tensions between Edwards and Jackson boiled over very quickly, unfortunately a match between the two men could not be made due to Anthony Jackson not being under FWA contract, however an old friend stepped forward to avenge Anthony, FWA Living Legend: G-Rich. Having been best friends with Jacksin since their days in The Resistence G-Rich felt personally betrayed by Ewan and Jillian's affair, and at Betrayal the dream match was signed, Ewan Edwards VS G-Rich - Pure Wrestling Match. After a brutal yet technically spectacular encounter G-Rich emerged the victor after Ewan passed out from the cumulative effects of excessive blood loss and G-Rich's Triangle Choke. The match was hailed by the internet wrestling community as one of the defining matches of our generation and was named FWA's match of the year for 2007. Beyond Betrayal Despite losing at Betrayal, the match with G-Rich helped to cement Ewan's name as a true legend in FWA, and as a result Ewan was finally granted his first opportunity to become FWA World Champion. At Winter Wasteland 2007 Ewan competed in a 7-Man triple cage match against G-Rich, Anthony Jackson, Ryan Hall, AJ Hart, Jillian De Silva and FWA World Champion Juvenile for the title. Ewan was close to victory on several occasions, but upon seeing G-Rich get the upper hand on Ewan's fiancee Jillian, "The Legacy" snapped and took G-Rich out of play with a Cruel Brittania from the top of the structure down to the roof of the bottom cage. This outraegous stunt also ended Ewan's participation in the match, but it gave the love of his life Jillian De Silva the opportunity to become the first ever female FWA Champion. The match took a great toll on Edwards' body, seriously damaging his knee, but Ewan continued working a reduced schedule for the following weeks. After defeating Ryan Hall on one episode of Fight Night, Jillian was attacked by G-Rich's new stable Unholy Uprising, a still injured Ewan attempted to come to his fiancee's aid but ended up getting beaten down and further injured courtesy of G-Rich and a lead pipe. Following this Ewan took an extended leave of absence to rehabilitate his knee. (And finally marry Jillian.) The End Of The Road Crossfire Against doctor's orders, Ewan decided to return to active competition. Initially it was reported that Ewan would be making a return to the newly reformed Full Throttle Wrestling, but upon hearing the news that his wife Jillian had been given her own brand Crossfire and being offered a garunteed shot at the new FWA World Heavyweight Championship ti keep him in the company, Ewan decided to stay with the FWA. Ewan made a successful return, defeating Lt. Wyoming in a surprisingly close match on the first edition of Crossfire. But his decision to come back would quickly make itself known to be a mistake the following week. Ewan Edwards teamed with Ashley O'Ryan to take on Unholy Uprising members Matt Boudreau and Shane McLean, and after a brutal assaul it was revealed that Edwards had worsened his knee injury, forcing him to have reconstructive surgery and essentially ending this memorable career. One More Match Over the course of a few weeks, tension developed between Ashley O'Ryan and Crossfire General Manager Jillian DeSilva-Edwards, to the point where Ewan had to step in and try and calm his former partner. But this only enraged the deranged O'Ryan and a brawl ensued between he and Ewan, which resulted is Ashley accidentally kicking an eight-months pregnant Jillian in the stomach hospitalising her and causing the premature delivery of Ewan's children. As Ewan was not an active wrestler he was unable to retaliate without facing legal action, so Ashley tortured Edwards for the following weeks, trying to force him to make a move, but Ewan managed to keep his composure until Trial By Fire 2008 where he was finally able to get his hands on Ashley O'Ryan in an unsanctioned street fight. The brutal encounter ended, when Ewan's wife Jillian ran down the ramp and threw in the towel, concerned for Ewan's well-being. In true wrestling tradition Ewan "Went out on his back" losing his final match via "Cornerman" Submission. Facts and Trivia *Ewan and his long-time friend and sweetheart Jillian De Silva were married on Valentine's Day 2008. They have twin children, Alexander and Amanda Edwards. *Ewan has an elder sister named Erin, who is currently married to Ewan's best friend the Japanese wrestling legend and first ever FWA World Heavyweight Champion "Simply" Shawn Cortez *In late 2007 FWA Home Video released "The Legacy Continues - The Best Of Ewan Edwards" DVD. To date it remains the all time best-selling DVD to ever be produced by the company. *Ewan's current FTW theme "Rebirthing" by Skillet, is a tribute to his match with G-Rich for which "Rebirthing" was the official theme. In Wrestling *'Finishers and Signature Moves' **''"The Legacy Continues"'' (Grounded Katahajime choke with a bridge) **''"The Bloodline"'' (F-5 spinning into Codebreaker) **''"Cruel Britania"'' (Tombstone style Omega Driver Variation) **''"London Dungeon"'' (High-Angle DDT, rolling into a Guillotine Choke) **Fujiwara Armbar **Multiple Snap Suplexes **Triangle Choke **Gogoplata Choke **Leg Capture Suplex **T-Bone Suplex **Delay Vertical Suplex **Swandive Headbutt **Dragon Sleeper **Yakuza Kick *'Championships and Accomplishments' **'In FWA' ***''FWA Television Championship'' 2 Times (Although the second reign was not officially recognised) ***''FWA Hardcore Championship'' 1 Time. ***'' Match Of The Year 2007'' (VS G-Rich) ***'' Runner Up Biggest Face of 2007'' ***'' Runner Up Best Spot Of 2007'' (Cruel Britannia through three steel cages) **'In FTW' ***''FTW World Heavyweight Champion'' 1 Time. *'Stables' **'In FWA' ***''The Royal Family'' (With Hardware, Jillian De Silva, Ashley O'Ryan, Thew Carvell and Livewire.) ***''The Gold Standard'' (With Juvenile, Jillian De Silva and Nate Richardson) **'In FTW' ***''The Absolute Legacy'' (With Thew Carvell and Nickolas Kennedy Arsen) *'Entrance Music' **'In FWA' ***''"Blow Me Away" By Breaking Benjamin'' ***"Eternal Life" by Jeff Buckley ***"Won't Back Down" by Fuel. **'In FTW' ***''"Rebirthing" by Skillet'' ***"Eternal Life" by Jeff Buckley *'Quotes' **"The Legacy Continues" **"The blind will see. The deaf will hear. And the ignorant will be enlightened." **"4% Body Fat, 100% British Beef." Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers